Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a storage device management method, and more particularly, to a storage device management method for a memory storage device having a rewritable non-volatile memory module and a smart card chip, and a storage device management system using the method and a memory storage device thereof.
Description of Related Art
The user's increasing acceptance of electronic wallet and pre-deposit lead to the popularity of smart cards. A smart card is typically an integrated circuit (IC) chip which includes, for example, a microprocessor, a card operation system, a security module, and a memory module to allow holder of the smart card to perform preset operations. With the ability to provide computation, encryption, bidirectional communication and security functions, the smart card not only stores data but also protects the data stored therein. One exemplary application of the smart card is the subscriber identification module (SIM) of cellular phones that use global system for mobile communication (GSM). However, the smart card has a limit on the storage capacity. Thus, the smart card has recently begun to be combined with a large storage memory card to expand the storage capacity of the smart card.
Generally, data is transmitted between a host system and the smart card by accessing a temporary file associated with the smart card. However, a data accessing method proposed by Google for Android 4.4.2 version only allows an application of the user to perform data accessing in particular directories. Therefore, it is possible that the application of the user is unable to perform data writing for specific temporary files due to insufficient permissions. Moreover, although aforesaid issue may be solved by dynamically establishing the temporary file in the host system, the memory device may not be able to completely record the logical address of said dynamic temporary file when a logical address (LA) of one specific dynamic temporary file is fractured or discontinuous, or the data may be incorrectly accessed when the writing operation is performed across multiple logical addresses.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.